The U.S. Poultry industry grows their chickens in large houses or barns until the chickens reach market age and then transport the live birds to a slaughter plant by the means of cages on a flat bed trailer. Typical poultry cages are designed to be handled with fork lifts and dumped mechanically at the slaughter plant. The current system of transportation evolved over approximately 25 years ago and has changed very little over time. One of the problems with the current system is the tractor, trailer, cages and binding mechanism weigh approximately 48,000 pounds empty allowing a payload of only 31,000 pounds of live chickens.